This invention relates to a device for the aspiration and removal of fluids from the body. More specifically this invention relates to an aspirator for removing mucus, debris, secretions and the like from the nasal sinus area.
Many individuals are afflicted with sinus conditions which result in congestion of the nasal and sinus areas. This excessive build-up of mucus, debris, secretions and the like causes considerable discomfort to these unfortunate individuals.
At times, such as in the instance of a patient with a tracheal disorder or in case of an inexperienced small child, these individuals are not able to clear this build-up from the nasal and sinus passageways and have to undergo a great amount of discomfort.
In these instances it is necessary to provide some assistance to these individuals in order to remove the secretion and build-up.
There are many devices which address the general problem of clearing fluids, debris, mucus, secretions and the like from the nasal and sinus passages. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,833,001; 2,900,978; 2,245,653; 1,025,504; 1,893,724; 3,761,996; 1,910,935; and 3,774,613.
The major drawback to these previous designs revolves around the fact that these devices are used on loose or free flowing matters and do not anticipate any blockage or heavy congestion. There is a variation on the aspirators which provide some pre-determined vacuum pressure for removing fluids, debris and the like.
It is suggested that in the instances of heavy congestion, the vacuum pressure is merely increased until the material to be aspirated is loosened for convenient extraction. This poses unnecessary constant pressure on vital soft tissue organs which may prove damaging.
The present invention contemplates provision of a nasal aspirator which enables a person to clear ones nasal an/or sinus passages without the direct supervision of doctors or nurses by providing a continuous suction of the secretion/debris which is preceded by a pressure impact to dislodge any build-up or blockage.